Сэр Пентиус
«Скользкий и усердный, сэр Пентиус — выдающийся Викторианский изобретатель, который использует свои могущественные машины, приспешников, и попытки быть продвинутым, чтобы учинять свои непрекращающиеся провальные попытки по захвату Ада». Сэр Пентиус (ориг. Sir Pentious) — антагонист сериала «Hazbin Hotel», змееподобный демон-изобретатель. Он является главным соперником Черри Бомб по захвату территории, которая освободилась после предыдущего истребления. Внешность Пентиус выглядит как кобра. Его кожа чёрного цвета с розовым оттенком на фалангах пальцев и глазах, что распределены по всему его хвосту и на волосах. Сам же хвост чёрный со спины, спереди жёлтый в чёрную полосу и, как сказано выше, с розовыми глазами, зрачки которых острые и чёрные. Также он имеет чёрные снаружи и жёлтые внутри с теми же глазами волосы, которые распахиваются от его настроения наподобие капюшона кобры. На его лице рот с острыми, жёлтыми зубами, клыки, что выпирают из рта, как у змеи и глаза, точно такие же, как и в волосах и на хвосте. Сам же Пентиус носит тёмно-серый пиджак в жёлтую вертикальную полосу, под которым находится жёлтая рубашка и чёрный галстук-бабочка с жёлтой серединой. На голове у него тёмно-серая шляпа, похожая на цилиндр с чёрной полосой и большим глазом на ней, который так же меняется с настроением. Личность Сэр Пентиус — довольно комичный и глуповатый персонаж, чья самоуверенность играет против него. Тем не менее он очень умный, изобретательный и целеустремлённый, так как настойчиво преследует идеи захватить Пентаграмм Сити и даже разработал сложные устройства для этого. Для сэра Пентиуса характерна импульсивность, вспыльчивость и частая смена настроения, он может моментально разозлиться на раздражающих помощников после злорадного триумфа. Сэр Пентиус любит гордиться тем, какой он злой и сильный, хотя на деле всё может быть совсем не так. Во время битвы сэр Пентиус отдаёт предпочтение использованию своих машин, оружия и приспешников, так как он неопытен в рукопашном бою. Лексика сэра Пентиуса отличается особой старомодностью (хотя иногда он позволяет себе более современные ругательства), а его понимание шуток на сексуальную тематику оставляет желать лучшего. Биография Предыстория Сэр Пентиус был блестящим изобретателем Викторианской эпохи и супер-злодеем еще при жизни. Его главная цель — получить полный контроль над Адом, хотя он уже несколько раз терпел неудачу. Он является экспертом в строительстве и работе с машинами и устройствами, и у него есть армия разумных, яйцеобразных миньонов. Пилотный эпизод После представления Энджел Даста кадр переводится на сэра Пентиуса — это изобретатель, стремящийся с помощью миньонов и сложных машин завоевать Ад. В дирижабль, в котором летал этот герой, внезапно попала бомба, а вслед за ней — Черри Бомб. Сэр Пентиус отказывается от её предложения убраться подальше и со злобным хохотом готовиться к битве. Во время выступления Чарли сэр Пентиус участвует в бурной схватке против Черри Бомб и присоединившегося к ней Энджел Даста. Перевес меняется то в одну, то в одну сторону, но в общем плане Черри Бомб и Энджел Даст удаётся одерживать верх над противником. В ходе битве сэр Пентиус успевает захватить Энджел Даста и даже перепутать его со своим гипотетическим сыном. От непонимания шуток соперников, сэр Пентиус ещё больше раздражается. Сэр Пентиус появляется в конце, когда он взрывает стену Отеля и встречает главных героев. Как оказалось, он преследовал Энджел Даста. Испытывая огромное удовольствие от ощущения своего зла, сэр Пентиус не осознавал, какую опасность представляет собой Аластор. Аластор с помощью магии вызывает огромные чёрные щупальца, которые вдребезги разносят дирижабль сэра Пентиуса, едва не убив самого изобретателя. Также сэр Пентиус появляется в послетитровой сцене, где он выбирается из ямы. Отношения Яичные приспешники Являются не очень умными миньонами сэра Пентиуса, которых он без сожаления пускает в расход. Некоторые приспешники питают влечение к Пентиусу. Интересные факты * Он играет на органе. * Во время одного из стримов упоминается, что сэр Пентиус влюблён, но не упоминается, в кого. Также на Тамблере Вивьен написала, что считает одного из персонажей, появившегося в качестве второстепенного в песне «Inside of Every Demon is a Rainbow», объектом обожания сэра Пентиуса. * Имя сэра Пентиуса в сокращённой форме выглядит как «''Sir Pent''», что созвучно латинскому слову «''serpent''» («''змея»''). * Сэр Пентиус хоть и не является главным антагонистом, он всё-таки относится к злодеям. * Когда во время «''HAZBIN HOTEL Charity Sketch Request Stream Ft. Vivziepop, Cherri Bomb, and Angel Dust!» был задан вопрос о сексуальной ориентации сэра Пентиуса, Вивз сказала, что она ещё не решила насчёт этого, так как это вряд ли будет иметь значении в истории. Тем не менее она предполагает, что он может быть бисексуалом. ** Однако она добавила, что эта информация может измениться в будущем. * Вивьенн говорила, что изначально должна была быть сцена, где сэр Пентиус произносит реплику «Я настоящий эпик''», что вызвало бы громкую и смущённую реакцию со стороны его миньонов. ** Однако этот момент в итоге не был добавлен, так как Вивьенн посчитала его неудачным, хотя Уилл Стэмпер и Джо Гран (актёры озвучки сэра Пентиуса и Яичных приспешников) уже сделали запись. * По словам создательницы сэр Пентиус должен был быть второстепенным антагонистом, злодеем только пилотной серии. Однако в ходе разработки персонажа и обретения его популярности среди фанатов Вивьенн решила сделать роль героя в сериале более значимой. * Изначально сэр Пентиус должен был быть падшим суперзлодеем, что сказалось на его личности. * Сэр Пентиус знаком с Аластором ещё до событий пилотной серии, ведь когда-то Аластор победил этого изобретателя. * В прямом эфире «''Vivzie Streem #4''» упоминалось, что у сэра Пентиуса, как и у Энджела, ядовитый укус, после которого жертва будет испытывать сильную слабость или эффект, напоминающий действие наркотиков. ** Однако было указано, что сэр Пентиус может применять эту способность лишь в крайних случаях. * Изображение, которое всплывает на экране во время новостей 666 является отсылкой на мем со Стивом Бушеми из серии «The Tuxedo Begins» сериала «30 рок», где главный герой с кепкой на голове и скейтбордом произносит фразу «''How do you do, fellow kids''?» («''Как поживаете, детишки?»). Эта ироничная отсылка изображает старомодность Пентиуса и его попытку соответствовать новым трендам после того, как Черри обозвала его стариком. ** Когда Вивз спросили, действительно ли сэр Пентиус катается на скейтборде, она сказала, что это всего лишь для выпуска новостей, и герой вряд ли будет использовать скейтборд. * Во время подкаста «''VIVZIE STREEM- Let’s Get it Started HAH -#2» упоминалось, что есть ещё один персонаж, который помог сэру Пентиуса создать Яичных приспешников. * Сэр Пентиус довольно глуповат, но есть моменты, когда он показывает себя как умный и интересный злодей. * В пилотной серии был момент, когда на шутку Энджела «Ох, сильнее, папочка» Пентиус удивлённо воскликнул «Сынок?!», что может намекать на то, что у сэра Пентиуса в Аду есть сын. Вив сказала, что это было ради шутки, но она не отрицает возможность теорий насчёт этого. * Некоторые считают , что он является одним из самых сильнейших демонов Ада так как он появился в рассказе Вегги, но на самом деле это не он , а другой змееподобный демон en:Sir Pentious Категория:Персонажи Категория:Антагонисты Категория:Персонажи Hazbin Hotel